Los princesos de Kalos
by Plushy-Berry
Summary: El Gran Espectáculo Pokémon es un evento lleno de glamour, belleza y buen gusto por la moda. Quien logre conseguir las tres llaves tendrá la oportunidad de coronarse como la Reina de Kalos... ¿Pero quién dice que no pueda tratarse de un hombre? Comedia de faldas y tacones.
1. ¡Por la corona de la reina!

Lo que estas a punto de leer se trata más de una broma que de una historia que haya sido planeada para ser tomada en serio... ¿Una gran historia? ¿Una gran intriga? ¿Un tremendo desarrollo emocional? Nope, sólo espera una comedia absurda para ser disfrutada con un vasito de leche caliente.

Y es que esto, lejos de ser un delirio febril, es mi forma de "quejarme" de ese mundo tan... 'de chicas' que son las exhibiciones de Kalos, donde lejos de premiar la originalidad lo que se busca es una cuestión estética superficial carente de toda acción y de un reto real más que el de vencer el pánico escénico. Eso y un mal pretexto para presentar a chicos de sexualidad dudosa mostrando pierna porque YOLO. Y no, lo siento pero esto no va a ser una historia yaoi... o al menos no intencionalmente, no voy a descartar un par de insinuaciones cómicas por ahí.

En la región de Kalos se respira el glamour, el aroma de fragancias caras y el júbilo de todo aquel que desea alcanzar la gloria y la fama. Ese era el ambiente que se vivía durante el Pokémon Showcase, el gran espectáculo de farándula del lugar. En todo el mundo se celebraban eventos que dejaban de lado la fiereza de las batallas para dar muestra del vínculo entre humanos y pokémon de forma espectacular; sin embargo, en aquella región de occidente había una gran peculiaridad respecto a los afamados Concursos Pokémon de oriente...

El evento era exclusivo para mujeres.

Y se preguntarán... ¿Por qué lo era? Hay una historia curiosa detrás. Y quién está a punto de narrar esta historia no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Hace algún tiempo, no tan lejano realmente... hubo una exhibición en Ciudad Témpera. Ahí se encontraban varias jovencitas que por primera vez subían a un escenario para vivir la experiencia de sus vidas, mirar de frente al público y sentir el miedo mezclándose con la adrenalina al caminar en búsqueda de su sueño. Así era como se sentía una chica de cabello color miel y ojos de un cristalino azul...

Pero nuestra historia no se centra en ello...

En el mismo escenario había otro sentimiento, el de: ¡Jódanse todas, aquí llega la reina Jessavi!

Y al finalizar el evento, la ira desenfrenada de haber recibido una buena patada en el trasero.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tres míseros puntos! ¡Cómo puede la gente tener tan pésimos gustos! ¿¡Es que aquí nadie sabe reconocer un buen show cuando lo ven!?

—¡Tranqula, Jess! —intentó calmarla su compañero— Tu actuación fue MUCHO mejor que el de esas mocosas, ya verás que en la siguiente ciudad habrá público que sepa apreciar tu arte.

—¡Cuando se trata de buen gusto, no hay nadie que pueda superar al Equipo Rocket, nya!

—Tienen razón. —Contestó ya un poco más tranquila, aunque no dejaba de sentir un tremendo rencor por la gente que prefería lo que ella veía como algo tan poco interesante.— Aún así debemos demostrar que SOMOS mejores y más fashion de toda la región. ¡Juntos, conquistaremos la corona de la Reina de Kalos! —La mirada de sus compañeros ardía con la misma intensidad.

—En el próximo concurso yo me encargaré de los diseños, Meowth tu serás quien se ocupe del maquillaje y...

—No me refería a eso. —Interrumpió Jessie.— Lo que trataba de decir es que LOS TRES participaremos en el siguiente evento, dos más de nosotros significan dos bobas menos contra quién competir.

James aún seguía un poco confundido ante tal declaración. —Eh... Pero el evento es sólo para chicas.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un impedimento?

—Pero... Pero Jess...

—¿Te vas a quejar después de haberte puesto IMPLANTES en esa playa de Kanto?

—Nya, si te veías mejor que la pelos de zanahoria. —El pokémon parlanchín comenzó a reír.

Oh, qué más daba, podía ignorar esa razón tan particular por la que se había prometido no volver a hacer crossdressing si se trataba de apoyar a sus compañeros. Todos elevaron el puño hacia los cielos como siempre lo hacían tratando de buscar aquello que los hiciera sentir tan bien.

—¡Es hora de sacar aguja e hilo! —Gritaron los tres al unísono y corrieron hacia la ciudad en busca del material que iban a necesitar. No se iban a dejar nada a la suerte en la próxima exhibición.

En efecto, cuando se trataba de cosas de estilo y belleza, pocos podían competir contra los adorables villanos que buscaban capturar a Pikachu. Pero siempre había excepciones... y aquella excepción miraba fotografías en un ordenador de otra región.

—Vaya, vaya; así que esos son los dichosos "concursos" de Kalos... Niñas tontas que creen saber del arte de verse bien, parece que alguien debe demostrarles cómo lucirse en el escenario. Pues bien, será mejor que me ponga en marcha; espero que los tortolitos no me extrañen demasiado, de todos modos cuando gane les llevaré la corona como un pequeño souvenir.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente como siempre hacía, apagó el equipo, tomó su boleto con rumbo a Kalos y se dirigió al aeropuerto.


	2. A salvar el mundo ¡En tacones!

Destino, así le llaman a la fuerza misteriosa que se cree controla guía y controla las acciones de todo ser viviente. Algunos creen que no se trata más que de los caprichos de Arceus; otros, que sencillamente el pokémon que habita en la Sala Origen un buen día exclamó: "¡Bah, al diablo con los humanos!" Y los dejó a la deriva de una fuerza mayor que él mismo… ¡La estupidez! Tanto hombre de ciencia como ciudadanos de a pie tienden a inclinarse por la segunda opción.

Pero el destino siempre obra de formas misteriosas, tal vez por ello siempre acaba delegando grandes responsabilidades a niños de diez años, nadie con dos dedos de frente tomaría tal decisión, al menos no estando sobrios… ¿¡Pero quiénes somos nosotros como para cuestionar los designios divinos!? Quizás, alguien en un apartado rincón del mundo se lo recriminó, tal vez el "destino" sea una entidad propia con sentimientos y a lo mejor por ello en esta ocasión haya tomado la decisión de encomendarle la tarea de salvar al mundo a un grupo bastante inusual.

Ahora ese grupo se reunía en una lujosa mansión en Arrecipolis.

Volkner se encontraba inusualmente feliz, y no era para menos; los llamados a los líderes de gimnasio no eran un acontecimiento de todos los días y sólo podía significar que una gran catástrofe estaba por ocurrir… no era que le agradara la visión de ciudades en llamas y gente clamando ayuda, pero al menos tendría un poco de emoción en su rutinaria vida. Esa satisfacción comenzó a desvanecérsele cuando el anfitrión de ese casi palacio lo saludó y exclamó que por fin habían llegado todos los invitados, lo cual resultaba extraño considerando que en la sala sólo se encontraban Bugsy, Burgh, Steven, Wallace y él. ¿Dónde se supone estaba el resto?

—Se preguntarán, mis amables invitados, para qué los he convocado. —Y en efecto todos tenían esa duda. — Verán, —prosiguió Wallace— he llamado a los que considero más aptos para una misión que podríamos llamar… _delicada_.

Bugsy estaba demasiado emocionado y no lo disimulaba. Cuando solía tratarse de una encomienda arriesgada, los concejales de la región solicitaban la ayuda sólo a los líderes más fuertes, o mejor dicho, a aquellos que poseían especies de pokémon que la mayoría consideraban poderosos como los tipos dragón… ¡Lance o Drayden siempre se llevaban todo el crédito! ¡Nunca nadie consideraba al _niño bicho_! Burgh compartía el mismo sentimiento por lo que agradeció a Wallace su 'sabia' elección.

—¿De qué se trata, mi buen amigo? —Preguntó Steven.

—Kalos está en peligro.

—¿Tan lejos? —Cuestionó con asombro Volkner, pero también había cierto escepticismo en su pregunta… ¿Por qué no llamar a los líderes de aquella región? Algo estaba mal.

—No poseo demasiada información sobre la catástrofe que está a punto de ocurrir y es por ello que debemos ir a investigar. —Tras mencionar eso, hizo una pequeña pausa.

—¿Nos vas a mandar a una misión suicida sin decirnos de qué se trata? Esto no tiene sentido, de hecho no logro entender ¿por qué nosotros?

—Temo que Volkner tiene razón. —Esta vez fue Burgh quien tomó la palabra—. Entiendo el papel de Steven como ex campeón y entrenador experimentado, pero yo tampoco veo en qué pintamos yo y Bugsy ni comprendo el por qué la ausencia de otros líderes igual o más experimentados.

—Bueno, verán… —Realmente estaba muy nervioso, era como si en verdad NO deseara tener que explicar las razones—. Parte del problema está relacionado con… el Pokémon Showcase…

Todos quedaron atónitos con ello porque no veían la relación, esperaban oír el nombre de algún pokémon legendario o de alguna malvada organización malvada.

—Eh… ¿Te refieres a los "concursos" pokémon de la región? —Burgh era el único de los ahí presentes que al menos había oído de dichoso evento porque Elesa a cada rato expresaba su deseo de ingresar a la competición.

—Sí… ese mismo…

—Pero Wallace… tengo entendido que ese evento es _exclusivo_ para mujeres…

—Por ello me temo… —su voz comenzó a flaquear—… que debemos ir como agentes… encubiertos.

Por unos segundos nadie dijo nada, hasta que Bugsy comenzó a reír.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo todo! Wallace, de verdad eres lo máximo… ¡Nadie me había jugado una broma así de buena el día de mi cumpleaños!

—¿¡Es tu cumpleaños!? —Preguntaron todos los asistentes.

—¡Por supuesto!... ¡Y ustedes lo sabían!... ¿Verdad?

—Oh… pues, ¡muchas felicidades Bugsy! Pero lamento de todo corazón informarte que no conocía ese dato y que lo que dicho es totalmente en serio.

—Déjame ver si entendí —Fue Steven quien habló—, estás diciendo que… por alguna razón, la región peligra y que el único modo en que podemos arreglar la situación es que nos metamos a un concurso de mujeres… ¿disfrazados?

—Mi estimado camarada, lo haces sonar horrible… pero así es.

—Wallace, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños y te conozco, sé que eres un líder responsable pero también conozco tu lado… oscuro… y debo decir, con todo respeto… ¡Qué esta es la idea más imbécil que has tenido en tu vida!

¿Para eso lo habían llamado? Volkner se llevó las manos a la cara, solía deprimirse por menos que eso. —Si se trata de algo para chicas, simplemente llama a Sabrina, a Clair, a Cynthia… ¡A quién sea!

—O podrías comunicarte directamente con los encargados del evento y explicarles la situación y ellos se harían cargo… ¡Hay MILES de formas de resolver esto!... ¿Y tú quieres que nos pongamos vestido? ¡Y dicen que uno por ser artista es el que está loco! Aunque por otro lado, si esto fuera parte de una expresión artística y las musas que me hablan en sueños me dijeran que esto es necesario para pintar un cuadro, yo lo haría con gusto.

—¡Burgh, no le des alas! —Gritaron furiosos Steven, Bugsy y Volkner.

—¡Ya sé que suena como una idiotez…!

—¡Es una idiotez! —Esta vez la respuesta fue unánime.

—¡Déjenme terminar! Y _realmente_ he pensado en todas las posibilidades, sin embargo…

Todos se quedaron callados nuevamente.

Wallace hizo una pose tremendamente dramática y parecía más estar en una exhibición de concursos que en una reunión para salvar el mundo.

—¡La PROFECIA dicta que el rey de Kalos debe surgir nuevamente!

—¡LA PROFECIA! — ¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? ¿Y por qué siempre era el mismo pretexto? Siempre había una antigua leyenda de alguna civilización extinta donde lo común era inhalar esporas venenosas y fumar las hojas de algún pokémon como Gloom. ¡Lo peor es que el noventa y nueve de las veces estaba en lo correcto!

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó el campeón-coordinador bastante nervioso y con varias gotas de sudor en su frente—. Verán, todo sucedió hace unos días…

_Me encontraba paseando por los hermosos jardines de la ciudad y me quedé un rato contemplando aquel gigantesco árbol que, cuenta la leyenda, trajo hace cientos de años un misterioso hombre de las lejanas tierras de Kalos. De pronto, algo tapó la luz del sol que pegaba en mi espalda y una gigantesca sombra se proyectó encima de mí. Me di la vuelta… y ahí estaba._

Oh, la historia se estaba poniendo buena, y Bugsy no pudo evitar acapararse el cesto de los bocadillos.

_Aquel hombre era enorme, fácilmente tres metros de altura, su descripción encajaba perfectamente con el gigante de la historia… ¡Pero era imposible! El forastero misterioso había pisado esas tierras hace cientos de años. Quedé aún más asombrado cuando comenzó a hablar._

_"__Tú… ¿Eres el que responde al nombre de Wallace?"_

_"__S… Sí, soy yo."_

_El titán se puso de rodillas ante mí, como si fuese un… rey._

_"__Yo… he viajado hasta aquí para solicitar vuestra ayuda. He viajado por todo el mundo y en mi odisea he conocido gente de terribles ambiciones y también a valientes guerreros dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por el bien común, y no he hallado gente más noble que aquellos que osaron defender los secretos de la Cueva Ancestral" Sabía con ello que hablaba de mi clan, de mis antepasados y él debía saber que yo era su descendiente. "Le ruego me ayude a defender la tierra que centurias atrás me vio nacer… mas también caer."_

_Y me habló de una temible guerra hace tres mil años, del arma que fue detonada para detenerla… y de la ambición de humanos e incluso pokémon por volver a poner en marcha aquel artefacto que tenía la capacidad de destruir no sólo esa lejana tierra… ¡Sino al mundo entero!_

¡Qué historia tan buena! Se decía Burgh mientras intentaba arrebatarle los últimos bocaditos a Bugsy.

_Sus palabras cada vez se volvían más crípticas y complicadas de entender, pero hubo un par de frases que quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza… "Las llaves", "La reina peligra", "Un nuevo rey tiene que surgir." Y sin dar mayor explicación aquel extraño se puso nuevamente de pie y siguió su marcha dejando mis palabras al viento._

Sí, definitivamente aquella explicación debía ser más que suficiente. Una voz cortó lo tenso del ambiente.

—¿Esa historia era una clase de alegoría o algo? —Interrogó Volkner.

—En mi opinión… creo que es una forma muy rebuscada de decir que… ¡Quiere salir del closet! —Burgh llevaba rato tratado de decir eso.

—¡Buah! —Comenzó a chillar Bugsy— ¡Sólo somos la fantasía de un rarito! ¡Es el peor cumpleaños de mi vida!

—¡Oye! ¿¡A quién llamas rarito!?

—Acéptalo Wallace, no es como si eso fuera algo malo. —Dijo el mayor de los líderes insecto.

—¡Ah! ¿Es porque también soy coordinador, verdad? Dejen de vivir de los estereotipos, ¿o acaso a ustedes les gusta que la gente les llame raros, nerds o antisociales por gustarles los insectos? —Ese había sido un golpe bajo para ambos.

—¡Basta! —El líder de tipos eléctrico sonaba furioso—. No viajé siete horas hasta aquí para que un frustrado me diga que tengo que ir a una tierra tan lejana usando tacones sólo porque un loco dijo que se acabaría el mundo… ¡Y ni siquiera ha quedado qué demonios tiene que ver un arma de destrucción masiva con una estúpida pasarela de modas! ¡Me largo!

Volkner se levantó a toda prisa dispuesto a abandonar el lugar y toda esperanza de que su vida fuese a mejorar; sin embargo fue la voz de Steven quien lo detuvo.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que esta sea la… forma, pero algo si me queda claro y es que no podemos ignorar esta advertencia, lo sé de primera mano. Si yo y muchos tantos héroes no creyésemos en antiguas leyendas, el mundo hubiera sido ya destruido incontables veces. Al menos debemos viajar para averiguar de qué se trata todo esto.

—Tsk, hagan lo que quieran, no cuenten conmigo.

—El plan suena horrible, pero no podemos ser tan negativos. —Precisó el más joven del grupo—. Si el mundo está en riesgo es nuestro deber como líderes hacer algo.

—Sí, además, esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad para brillar, no sólo los de la Élite 4 o esos líderes dragón tienen el derecho de ser los grandes héroes de la historia.

—Wallace, confío en ti y en que sabes que es lo que haces, por favor, demuéstranos que esta no es una de tus… excentricidades.

—Así lo haré, mi amigo.

—Y si lo es… ¡Al menos promete juegos de azar y mujerzuelas!

—¡Burgh! —gritaron y rieron todos menos Volkner.

—Bueno… ¡Hombrezuelos si es necesario!

Aquello sí pudo arrancarle una sonrisa al líder amargado.

Y así, aquel grupo de hermosos líderes se embarcó hacia lo desconocido.

No eran los únicos con nuevas metas en sus mentes.

—¿Y bien? Les… ¿Les agrada?

—¡Wow! James, esta vez te has volado la barda, nya.

—No es que te veas mejor que yo —precisó la peliroja con cierto aire de envidia—, pero ese outfit te queda.

El joven de mirada esmeralda sonrió, al menos a _ella_ le gustaba.

El avión no tenía mucho de aterrizar. Al momento de colocar la escalerilla y abrir la escotilla, el primero en bajar fue… ¿Una chica?

—¡Perdedoras! ¡Su nueva reina acaba de llegar!


	3. El príncipe de los engranes

**3\. El príncipe de los engranes**

No le dejaba de parecer extraño, se había acostumbrado a ver su pelo ondear mientras caminaba; no era que le desagradaran los cambios, pero este era uno de tantos que le costaba trabajo entender.

—¡Hermano, deja de tontear y camina más rápido! —Le gritó la pequeñita que con todo y tener una zancada corta le llevaba ya un buen tramo de ventaja.

Clemont apuró la marcha, tanto que la pesada mochila que siempre llegaba consigo le hizo perder el equilibrio en más de una ocasión mientras corría para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Ash, risueño como siempre, mantenía una confianzuda sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Seguro tú también te mueres de la emoción por nuestro futuro enfrentamiento! ¿No es así?

—Ah… ¡Claro, será un gran combate! —Exclamó el líder de gimnasio aunque no tan eufórico como su amigo y futuro contrincante.

En efecto, ahora Ash poseía las cuatro medallas que le había solicitado para poderse enfrentar a él y sus pensamientos habían rondado únicamente en ello… hasta la semana pasada.

Al terminar el espectáculo, el grupo se dirigió al camerino de Serena, era obvio que no se encontraba bien después de haber perdido de ese modo. Recordó lo quebrada que se escuchaba su voz y las palabras llenas de esperanzas rotas que de a poco se iban perdiendo entre los ánimos que Ash le daba; se volvió a mirar callado y observando cómo era su hermana quien la consolaba con un tierno abrazo.

No era que no le tuviese el más mínimo afecto, pero no estaba acostumbrado. Su mundo desde niño habían sido máquinas y lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido era el Shinx que ahora era un Luxio. Cuando algo salía mal bastaba ir por sus herramientas, abrir la máquina, cambiar un par de cables y ¡listo! Pero la gente era bastante más complicada que eso, o al menos, siempre lo vio así… hasta que conoció a Ash. Sin duda ese chico tenía una habilidad que jamás había visto: en donde quiera que se presentara, le bastaban un par de palabras y una actitud siempre positiva para hacer buenas amistades… ¡Y ahora ellos eran amigos!

¿Cómo lidiar con esos problemas que implican a personas de carne y hueso? Quería hacer sentir mejor a Serena y quería sentirse mejor él mismo sin tener que luchar contra él. ¿Cómo se supone que se arregla el engranaje del corazón? Y los pensamientos no lo dejaron dormir en toda la noche.

Cuando despertó no encontró a su compañera de viaje, el chico de Kanto dormía como Snorlax sobre su cama. Después de un rato bajó a la sala donde se encontraba, daba la impresión de qué se preocupaba más por ver qué iba a desayunar que por lo del día anterior.

—Uh… Ash… ¿En verdad crees que Serena se encuentra bien?

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondió sin pensárselo dos veces—. Serena es una chica fuerte y confío en ella.

Tal vez todo se resumía a ello… _Confiar_… Tener fé en los demás y esperar que todo saliera bien… ¿Pero realmente era así? Lo calculador de su mente le decía que no.

—Tal vez… hay algo que podamos hacer… ¿no?

—¿Cómo qué?

Antes de poder responder, la joven dama apareció como una visión angelical, no sólo su aspecto había cambiado, sino también esa expresión de melancolía se había transformado en el rostro de quien cree que el mañana siempre será mejor. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y posteriormente ella fue a la cocina a preparar Pokélitos para festejar su cambio de look. Ash le siguió, posiblemente porque moría de hambre más que otra cosa, pero antes de perderlo de vista, este volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Ves? No había nada de qué preocuparse. Siempre cree en los demás.

Ash era de los que creía en muchas cosas y a él, como chico de ciencia, le costaba bastante más trabajo aferrarse a la idea de que a veces las cosas pasaban porque el _destino_ quería que aprendieses una linda moraleja, y que con un poco de optimismo todo salía bien al final de la historia.

No, uno mismo debía tomar las riendas de su _destino_. Y lo que él deseaba era ser un buen amigo, para los dos.

—Ash… necesito hablar contigo un momento. —El resto del grupo paró en seco al oír a Clemont hablando tan seriamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo sobre el enfrentamiento?

—Sí… bueno, algo hay de ello. Ash, yo sé que no hay nada que desees más que tu próxima batalla y en verdad yo también muero de ganas por tener ese duelo.

—¡Yo también muero de la emoción! Pero debemos esperar a llegar al gimnasio, no creo que cuenten la medalla si peleamos aquí mismo. —¿En verdad ese hombre sólo pensaba en luchar?

—¡Ah! ¡No me refería a eso! —el entrenador del Pikachu al hombro quedó sorprendido por ello— Ash, creo que lo mejor será posponer nuestra batalla, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿¡Qué!? —En verdad no se esperaba eso—. ¿¡Pero por qué!?

—Hermano… ¿No me digas que te has vuelto un gallina?

—¡Bonnie, no digas eso! Ash yo… ¡Me niego a tener un combate contigo hasta que Serena tenga al menos una llave!

Serena también se asombró por la reacción del líder eléctrico, pero igualmente sintió bastante confusión… ¿Qué pintaba ella en ese asunto?

—Hay que ser justos, tú siempre has tenido tu sueño claro y ahora tienes cuatro medallas en tu poder… pero ella recién empieza y creo que es importante que la apoyemos a dar su primer gran salto.

—Chicos, chicos, no se preocupen por mí, no me gustaría ser un estorbo para nadie, en verdad estoy bien.

—¡Serena, Serena! ¡Yo quiero que ganes muchas veces y que seas muy feliz! —Animó la pequeña rubia y ella le agradeció con su mejor sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Ash no expresaba la misma alegría que el resto y ella lo notó. En el fondo eso le dolió. Se preguntaba si Clemont sabía -o al menos se sospechaba- algo sobre los sentimientos que le guardaba al azabache y si su idea era más un pretexto para… no, en verdad era preocupación genuina por querer que ella no se quedara 'rezagada' ante las constantes victorias del entrenador. Y en verdad le estaba agradecida por ello.

Una de las cosas que más admiraba de Ash era su dedicación y amor por los combates, y ella deseaba tener algo de esa valentía y fortaleza, pero a veces la invadía la duda si aquel mundo era en verdad lo más importante en su vida, como si toda a la gente a su alrededor no fuesen más que… instrumentos… para llegar a su objetivo.

Si Clemont lograba su objetivo, no sólo apoyaría a Serena, también tendría más tiempo para aclarar las dudas que él también tenía en su cabeza.

—Bueno, si esa es tu _condición_, entonces acepto. —¿En verdad esa había su respuesta? ¿Acaso ella no era una buena amiga sino una 'condición' para poder llegar a ser un Maestro Pokémon? La chica tragó amargo. Definitivamente el camino al infierno siempre está pavimentado de buenas intenciones—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

—Por supuesto. —Clemont sonrió ocultando su mirada tras sus gruesos lentes, eso sólo podía significar algo… tenía un nuevo invento preparado.


	4. Las princesas de la concordia

Clemont sacó algo de su mochila, se trataba de una placa metálica de colores muy llamativos. No aparentaba ser algo que hiciera gran cosa, hasta que sacó también un control remoto y al oprimir el botón… ¡La carcaza metálica comenzó a desplegarse hasta convertirse en una gran cabina!

—¡Ah, parece como un truco de magia!

—¡Bonnie, te he explicado muchas veces que es ciencia!

—¡Ush! Eres un aguafiestas. —Replicó la pequeña con disgusto.

—¡El poder de la ciencia es asombroso! —Exclamó Ash como por trigésimo séptima vez, pero él se emocionaba igual cada vez que lo mencionaba, tal vez por eso se le cruzaron los cables en la cabeza.

—¡_Admirren_ todos el FASHIOINADOR! ¡En tan sólo unos segundos el dispositivo _elegirrá_ el mejor vestuario dependiendo de la personalidad y la_figurra_ de la persona! —¡¿Y ahora qué le había dado por hablar con un acento tan extraño!? ¡¿Y desde cuándo le ponía esa clase de nombres a sus creaciones?! Bonnie no pudo evitar poner una cara de reproche ya que casi siempre era él quien le decía que no debía pasar tanto tiempo viendo televisión y ahora se sentía el científico loco de algún show infantil.

Serena contempló el invento con mucha curiosidad y ánimo. Durante su primer evento tardó horas en decidir qué ponerse, pero si la máquina funcionaba, en un breve instante tendría el atuendo perfecto y con ello más tiempo para practicar alguna rutina con sus pokémon. Con ese entusiasmo, le preguntó al chico inventor si podía probar ya mismo la cabina a lo que el rubio contestó afirmativamente. Súbitamente, la mano de Bonnie sostuvo su vestido.

—¡Espera Serena!... Hermano, ¿ya probaste el invento?

Otra de las cosas que siempre solía decirle a su hermana era que mantuviera un sano escepticismo respecto a cómo funcionan las cosas en el mundo… ¡Pero definitivamente no con sus cosas!

—Eh… bueno… la verdad es que... no he tenido el modo…

—¡Serena, no entres! ¡Mi hermano siempre le pone botón de autodestrucción a sus inventos!

—¡Oye, eso no es cierto! ¡¿Qué clase de tonto haría eso?!

—¡Pero siempre explotan!

Definitivamente no podía negar la realidad… ¡Maldito ímpetu científico! ¡Bah! ¿Qué eran un par de fallos en el pasado? estaba seguro que este invento realmente funcionaría… y que no los mandaría a volar después del segundo uso.

—Puedo intentarlo de todos modos. —Dijo Serena intentando no desmotivar a nadie. Clemont sabía del riesgo latente y por ello decidió tomar una solución más drástica.

—Espera un momento… estoy seguro que mi _linda_ hermanita se muere por probarlo primero.

—¡¿Qué!? Ni de broma. —Dedenne salió del bolso amarillo para apoyar la decisión de su dueña. —Es TU invento y TÚ deberías probarlo.

—¿Yo? ¡Bonnie, no me voy a meter ahí!

—¡Es porque sabes que va a explotar!

Pocas veces lo había hecho rabiar de ese modo, odiaba que se viera tan inocente y adorable porque siempre usaba eso en su contra cuando se trataba de los regaños. Furioso, gritó que demostraría que sus cosas podían ser de utilidad y sin escuchar las palabras de Serena ni de Ash se adentró en la máquina corriendo las cortinillas que fungían de puerta.

Se escucharon un montón de sonidos estrafalarios, luces de todos colores se filtraban por debajo de las cortinas y a continuación salió un montón de humo… ¡Seguramente ya se quemó el mecanismo!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera acudir a su rescate, una mano corrió las cortinillas de fino terciopelo…

¡Clemont!... ¡¿Clemont?!

—¿Funcionó?

Todos se quedaron callados y no era para menos, estaban asombrados por la transformación.

—Hermano… ¡Pero qué falda tan corta! ¿No te da pena?

Clemont sintió el frío de las palabras de sus palabras y el de una ráfaga de viento pasando por sus para nada bronceadas piernas. Regresó rápidamente a la máquina para mirase en el espejo…

Puso el grito en el cielo…

Salió con los lentes empañados, la cara más roja que un tomate y las manos cubriendo aquella indecencia. El saco no estaba mal, era de un azul turquesa y el corte ciertamente era elegante, no porque supiera algo sobre modas pero había visto muchos estudiantes de colegios muy importantes portando uno similar; el corbatín rojo y la blusa blanca que llevaba por debajo también estaban bien. El problema era la maldita falda… apenas y le cubría lo que le debía cubrir… ¡Qué cosa tan más impráctica! Ni siquiera podía contemplar la posibilidad de que alguien deseara ponerse algo así… ¿Cómo para qué? Definitivamente Clemont desconocía los enigmas de la mente femenina (casi tanto como quien narra esta historia).

Ash casi no se aguantaba la risa, pero habiendo estado en situaciones similares sería algo hipócrita darle rienda suelta al poco sentido del ridículo que poseía. Serena estaba en las mismas, estaba consiente que él sólo quería ayudar y que sería muy grosero de su parte menospreciar ese esfuerzo… pero es que con ese atuendo... Bonnie fue quien no se aguantó.

—Si no conseguías novia, al menos así tendrás un novio muy pronto. —Comentó riendo la niña sin comprender realmente las implicaciones de sus palabras, menos mal que su hermano mayor tampoco era de los que captaban esa clase de indirectas.

Lo único que evitaba que se desplomara por completo era saber que al menos la máquina funcionaba y aparentemente cumplía su objetivo. Aunque si ahora le daba por fallar y había una explosión… con semejante atuendo no podría pasar nada bueno.

—Bueno… ¡Ash, es tu turno!

—Espera… ¿¡Qué!? Clemont no me voy a meter. —Pikachu que estaba en su hombro, miró a su mejor amigo, y esa mirada sólo podía significar un "¡Oh, vamos hombre, hazlo por mera cortesía!"— ¡No, no y no!

Aunque Serena no dijo nada, apoyaba secretamente la negativa de Ash, no era que de algún modo quisiera ver al chico que representaba el coraje para sobrellevar cualquier situación en una tan… comprometedora. Ash notó la mirada de Serena… ¿Por qué lo veía así? Hace un momento Clemont mencionó que a él no le importaban los sueños de los demás, quizás ahora ella se decía lo mismo… y tal vez tenían algo de razón, siempre quería llegar a los gimnasios y dedicaba horas y horas entrenar, pero eso ni significaba que no le importaran sus amigos.

—Ah, está bien… ¡Pero sólo para probar que el invento sirve!

—Ash, no es necesario, ¡realmente NO es necesario! —Gritó la chica de ahora peinado corto. Pero como era su bendita costumbre de ignorar todo sabio consejo, de casi un salto, Ash se adentró a la cabina.

Hubo más luces, sonidos mecánicos y un humo como de hielo seco saliendo al final del proceso.

Ash salió tosiendo y casi tropezándose, aunque con esas plataformas, quién no lo haría.

Serena se tapó los ojos. A Clemont se le cayeron los anteojos. Bonnie también cayó de la risa.

Pero la verdad era que no veía tan mal de _lolita gótica_. Al menos no andaba tan al descubierto como su compañero ya que la parte escotada del pecho estaba recubierta por fina tela de organza semitransparente, al igual que las mangas adornadas con patrones florales negros y vintaje. La falda de varias capas se lucia mucho más que el escaso pedazo de tela que llevaba el inventor encima y los encajes blancos que adoraban las empuñaderas así como el inicio de las tobimedias se veían espectaculares.

Cuando Serena miró no sabía si desmayarse o sentir envidia.

Clemont estaba más sorprendido porque su creación no hubiese estallado después del segundo uso.

—¡Ahora yo también quiero! —Exclamó Bonnie sin dar tiempo a que los demás de detener su avance. Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella también salió de tan singular aparato.

Salió con un hermoso vestido rosado, era de la clase que usaban las damas de compañía… ¡Hasta con ramo de flores incluido y una coronilla para Dedenne! Nadie tuvo objeción en aclamar su encantadora ternura.

—¡Serena! Cuando te cases ¿puedo usar este vestido en tu boda? —La nativa de la región se puso toda colorada.

—Ah… ¡Claro, claro! Aunque para eso todavía falta mucho. —Tras ese comentario no pudo evitar mirar de reojo al chico de mejillas manchadas y se perdió en una serie de pensamientos.

Clemont también se perdía en un mundo de conjeturas, miró la selección de vestidos y la mirada perdida de Serena después de ver el atuendo de Ash y sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión lógica… ¡Jamás uses revisas de moda para crear la base de datos de la inteligencia artificial de tus inventos si no quieres decepcionar a tus amigos!

Por otro lado, Ash noto que Serena miraba raro y que Clemont andaba en las mismas… no era el chico más brillante en esas cosas, pero eso le provocó un extraño sentimiento... era… era…

Su estómago gruñó… Sólo era hambre.

—¡Esto es un desastre!, ¡Es la peor idea que he tenido en la vida! —Chilló el líder de gimnasio mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

Después de tanto malos comentarios, Bonnie comenzó a sentirse mal, le gustaba hacerle un par de bromas pero nunca como para hacerlo llorar.

—No llores hermanito, el invento te salió bien, éste vestido está muy bonito.

—No pierdas los ánimos —complementó Serena—, te prometo que lo usaré para el siguiente concurso.

—En… ¿En verdad? —preguntó mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que a duras penas le salían.

—¡Claro! Verás como con eso y mucho esfuerzo de mi parte puedo conseguir la llave, y así también podrás pelear con Ash. ¡Todos cumpliremos nuestras metas!

Ash estaba tan feliz de escuchar eso, no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente alegre y corrió a abrazar a sus compañeros, provocando una gran sonrisa en el rubio y otro enorme sonrojo en la futura estrella del espectáculo.

—Lo ven, al final todo salió bien. —Al terminar de formular esta frase… ¡BOOM! LA CABINA EXPLOTÓ—. Ah… Pudo ser peor… —Ash Ketchum no era de los que se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente.

—¡Serena! —Se oyó una voz a lo lejos a la vez que una silueta se hacía clara entre los arbustos del claro boscoso donde se encontraban.

—¡Shauna! —Gritaron todos. Ok, eso _sí_ podía empeorar.

La castaña se paralizó al llegar a la escena y sólo ver un rostro familiar.

—Qué extraño, oí unas voces y luego una explosión, pero pensé que te encontraría con Ash y el otro chico que no recuerdo su nombre. —Una pequeña gota corría por la el rostro de Clemont—. Oh serena, pensaba que aún estarías triste por lo de Témpera, pero veo que has aprovechado el tiempo para hacer nuevas amigas.

Serena intentó no reírse, pero esta vez no se aguantó y confesó que no se trataban de "nuevas" amistadas. La castaña casi se cae de espaldas con la revelación de que se encontraba viendo a dos chicos con tan estrafalarios atuendos.

—¡Acaso piensan participar en la competición!

—¡Claro que no! —Vociferaron los 'varones' del grupo.

La mente de Shauna también se fue un momento.

—Eso me recuerda… Serena… ¿has visto ese video?

No sabía de qué le hablaba. Ella le comentó que hace tan sólo un día alguien había subido un video a Poké-Visión, la plataforma que usaban las participantes para darse a conocer… ¡Y que ya llevaba más de 100,00 visitas! Serena no se lo creía, la última vez que ella revisó su video ni siquiera había llegado a las 10,000 reproducciones –cosa que ya le hacía sentir toda una celebridad– y le había costado cerca de tres meses llegar a tal cantidad. Le preguntó qué era lo que hacía tan especial a dicho video.

—Es… un poco complicado de explicar, pero lo cierto es que es muy diferente al resto de las presentaciones que he visto hasta el momento y parece que a la gente le ha gustado eso… ¡Déjame enseñártelo!

Shauna sacó un dispositivo de su bolsa un dispositivo llamado holomisor, intentó entrar a la página de Poké-Visión pero la recepción no era buena en ese lugar.

—Hay un pueblo no muy lejos de aquí, lo veremos en el Centro Pokémon, además... ¡Yo invito el almuerzo!

Esas palabras sí gustaron al entrenador quien no tardó en seguirle el paso a la amiga pero también rival de Serena. Bonnie fue la siguiente en ponerse en marcha y la joven de hebras color miel también emprendió el paso.

—Esperen un momento… ¿¡Qué acaso no nos vamos a cambiar!?

Para cuando Clemont pudo decir algo, el resto ya se encontraba lejos.


	5. La reina de las espinas

—¿Qué es un punto rosa en el cielo? —Le preguntó Burgh a Bugsy.

—No lo sé… ¿Qué es?

—¡Pues una Illumise quinceañera!

Si Volkner volvía a oír la risa de esos dos después de contar otro mal chiste de insectos, se tiraría ipso facto por la escotilla del avión y tras dejar ese horrible mundo, su fantasma volvería para atormentarlos el resto de la eternidad. Si por alguna extraña razón lograba sobrevivir… de todos modos los atormentaría para que le pagaran la terapia.

Y hablando de cosas que tenían que ver con dinero… ¿Por qué Wallace y Steven tenían jets privados? Estuvieron discutiendo como una hora para ver en cuál se iban; que si uno tenía frigobar, que si el otro tenía una pantalla para ver películas… ¡Y el apenas con el presupuesto suficiente para pagar el mantenimiento de su gimnasio! No pagar luz gracias a sus pokémon le permitía darse un par de lujos al mes, ¡pero aquello era ridículo! Steven ni siquiera mostraba el más mínimo pudor al desplegar toda la parafernalia de los dispositivos tecnológicos de su 'juguetito' –al final optaron por el del joven Stone por una razón menos burguesa… era el único de los dos que tenía baño.

Lo miro frente a un mando de control con varias pantallas, parecía que estaba entablando comunicación con Lenora, líder de Ciudad Esmalte. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué hablaba con ella, pero tampoco era que le importase mucho ni tampoco saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo Wallace encerrado en una de las 'habitaciones' del avión. Lo único que deseaba era que el viaje terminara sin la necesidad de hacer una tontería y así poder regresar a casa, a su solitario gimnasio y a lo rutinario de su vida…

Ahora se cuestionaba si los chicos insecto se sabían algún chiste sobre pokémon eléctricos…

En algún punto de la región hacia donde se dirigían, se encontraba un grupo de chicas… es decir, chicos, completamente confundidos y ciertamente asqueados por lo que acababan de ver… excepto por Ash que pidió otra ronda de tarta porque él SIEMPRE tenía hambre.

—¡Ponlo otra vez, Shauna! —Pidió la pequeña Bonnie.

—¡No, no lo hagas! No deberías estar viendo esa clase de cosas… ¡Ni siquiera yo debería estar viendo estas cosas! ¡Shauna! ¿¡Por qué no nos advertiste que el video no era apto para niños!? —Regañó el hermano mayor.

—¿Ah? ¿Pero qué dices? El video no tiene nada que no se pueda ver, además las últimas tendencias son más o menos así.

—Nunca entenderé a las mujeres ni a sus modas… ¿Y tú, Ash?

El entrenador que aún llevaba el atuendo de lolita se quedó pensando hasta que la recepcionista llegó con la tarta y le sirvió una ostentosa rebanada.

—¡Si las tartas o las batallas pokémon son moda, entonces soy todo un experto!

Y mientras se la devoraba sin piedad, la mente de Serena le llevaba un _facepalm_ de proporciones épicas. Una vez recuperada de eso, pidió a su amiga volver a poner el video. No le había gustado en lo más mínimo, definitivamente lo consideraba algo vulgar y sin estilo; sin embargo, el número de visitas le preocupaba, _eso_ era lo que la gente deseaba ver pero por sobre todo… se trataba de la estrategia de su próxima rival. Necesitaba estar preparada.

Shauna oprimió el botón de repetición.

De fondo comenzó a sonar una extraña melodía, no era como la típica canción pop alegre y pegajosa que solían usar el resto de las participantes, sonaba… provocativa y estrambótica. Un close up a unas zapatillas de tacón no muy alto dando un par de pasos, la cámara sube por unos pantalones verdes ligeramente acampanados y se detiene ante el movimiento de cadera… y unas manos recorriéndola… y sigue lentamente por una larga cabellera ondeante de color lavanda y al final un parpadeo acompañado de un fulminante beso al aire. Extrañas tomas que van a sus hombros descubiertos, un ombligo meneándose y unos labios que brillan pronunciando una única frase:

Call… me… Mayley.

También había un Wigglytuff en el fondo, pero a la altura del video donde la 'chica' se encontraba frente a un cómodo sofá en una toma abierta dejando ver su traje completo, dejó de importar. Llamaba la atención los broches florales sobre su cabeza, el fino entrelazado verde esmeralda que atravesaba su pecho –plano–, unas pseudomangas de volante y una mini capa trasera de corte en V, como si fueran los pétalos de una flor… salvaje. Más dejó de importar cuando se echó sobre el mueble haciendo un… ¿sensual? cruce de piernas, aunque no más que la mordedura de labios que dejaron salir un suspiro y una mirada desafiante ante la cámara.

Para cuando el video terminó, varios sujetos se encontraban a espaldas de la chica de atuendo rosado.

—¡Mayley es tan sensual! ¡Daría lo que fuera por una cita con ella! —gritoneó un sujeto de lentes.

—Sueñas, nunca saldría con alguien como tú, pero conmigo es una historia diferente, no podrá resistirse a estos músculos —presumió un sujeto al que se le salía la barriga.

—Es la princesa de mis sueños, pero deseo que sea la reina de mi corazón —canturreó un tipo bastante bajito.

—Sí, no hay duda que ella será la futura reina de Kalos —exclamó su sujeto de lo más simplón que no tenía ninguna cualidad como para ser descrita en este párrafo.

—¿Hablaban de mí?

Ante esa voz femenina, el grupo de hombres desesperados voltearon con la ilusión de contemplar a su bella diosa… pero en su lugar sólo se encontraba Jessavi.

—Ah, se trataba de la perdedora de la otra vez…

—¡A QUIÉN LLAMAN PERDEDORA! —Y se lanzó contra ellos a puños y patadas. El grupo de Ash estaba a punto de decir algo, menos Ash que aún seguía comiendo… cuando otra voz llamó la atención no sólo de ellos sino de todo el Centro Pokémon.

—¡Es ella!

Y en horda, hombres y mujeres se abalanzaron a la entrada sacando sus dispositivos para tomar fotos.

—Vaya que si me he vuelto popular… oh qué digo, SIEMPRE lo he sido… ¡Besitos! ¡Mua! Los amo a todos.

Ponía una pose diferente cada que un flash iluminaba su rostro, vaya que si le gustaba llamar la atención. El sentido "me están robando el show" de Jessie se activó al instante y como pudo, se hizo paso entre la multitud. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, la nueva celebridad también se llevó una desagradable sorpresa…

A **él**, su disfraz no le engañaba.

—¡Tú eres…!

—¡Ay manis, qué gusto verte! —Se lanzó sobre ella fingiendo un abrazo y de paso tapándole la boca. Si revelaba su identidad, su plan se iría más allá de Hoenn—. ¡Pero cuánto tiempo! Seguro que tienes MUCHAS cosas que contarme, vamos a tomarnos un cafecito solas tú y yo.

Antes de que alguien pudiera reclamar, una estela de polvo cubrió todo el lugar de lo rápido que salió huyendo con su "amiguita", dejando a los fans vestidos y alborotados. Muchos metros más adelante, donde estaba seguro que ya nadie más los vería, se detuvo y la soltó.

—¡Con un…! ¿Qué diablos andas haciendo aquí con ese traje y simulando ese falsete horrible, Harley?

—Lo mismo le pregunto a la fracasada que no aceptó ser mi discípula, si hubieras seguido mis sabios consejos en vez de irte con los otros dos tontos ahorita mismo podrías ser la segunda mejor coordinadora del mundo.

—¿Ah sí? Si tan buen coordinador eres, ¿qué necesidad tienes de hacerte pasar por una chica para entrar en estos concursos? ¡Ja! Seguro ya te hartaste de perder tantas veces ante la boba.

Podían decirle muchas cosas, pero cualquier comparación con esa horrible mocosa ameritaba por lo menos una anotación en su _death note_. Ya se vengaría en el escenario de todos modos.

—Ay, porfis. Esa enana y su noviecito me hacen los mandados, estoy tan aburrido de darles palizas que he optado por un nuevo pasatiempo, algo donde YO pueda ser la verdadera estrella. Y por lo que veo —menospreció echándole una fría mirada—, no voy a tener muchos problemas para llevarme la corona a casita.

—Tal vez… si en verdad fueras Mayley, pero aunque seas medio quimera no dejas de ser un hombre y cuando la gente lo sepa…

—Ah… ¿Y a poco a los miembros del Equipo Rocket sí los dejan participar? —Jessie había olvidado que ella también tenía una larga cola que le podían pisar… y el chico cosplayero no dudó en tomárselo literal al jalar de su cabello—. De hecho, intuyo que tu… compañerito… también va a participar, ¿no es así? —Debía aceptar que su sentido de la deducción funcionaba mucho mejor que el suyo—. Estamos atrapados en el mismo carro y si dices una sola palabra, yo me encargo de manejar hasta el mismísimo infierno… ¡Me oyes!

Jessie le quitó la mano de encima, pero lo único que provocó fue hacerlo sonreír.

—Si me disculpas, tengo un montón de lamebotas a los que complacer. Que gane la mejor Ninetales, chaoito.

Y se regresó al centro con una mano en la cintura.


	6. El príncipe investigador

—No hay nada más relajante y reconfortante para el alma que una buena taza de té y los bocadillos más finamente preparados de toda Unova por la mañana.

—¡Pero si ya pasa del mediodía!

—¿Tan tarde es ya?

Cilan se lo pasaba a todo dar en la sala privada de Lenora, libros para amenizar las veladas nunca faltaban y por supuesto que la comida en compañía de alguien de tanto intelecto siempre resultaba mejor. Después de tantas alocadas aventuras nunca estaba de más un rato de relajación en la civilización.

—¿Disfrutaste tu viaje con Ash?

—No cabe duda que ese chico es un buffet andante, le pruebas lo dulce y salado, lo enchilado y lo amargo y siempre en cantidades para abastecer a un batallón, pero aprovechando mi regreso a la región, pequeños aperitivos de sabor local eran lo que le hacía falta a mi humilde paladar.

De humilde no tenía nada, pero él era de los sommelier que se podían dar el lujo de ser todo lo pretencioso que deseara mientras que la persona que sus comensales estuviesen demasiado distraídos con los manjares que preparaba como para aventarle los platos a la cabeza. El chico de talentos culinarios sacó una tarta de sólo Arceus sabe dónde, viajar también otorga el don de sacar cosas de lugares insospechados. Lenora tomó una cucharilla y probó una pequeña porción.

—¡Oh! Esto es…

—¿Sí?

—¡UN COMPLETO DESASTRE!

—¡AAH! —al oír aquellas hirientes palabras, el sommelier cayó de espaldas completamente en blanco.

—¡Cariño! ¡No puedes entrar a la sala así como así gritando que algo es un completo desastre, asustas a las visitas! —Regaño la líder de gimnasio a su marido.

—Lo… lo siento amor, no sabía que tenías visitas —intentó disculparse el hombre de traje y lentes.

Una vez que Cilan se recuperó del susto, Hawes comenzó a relatar sobre la extraña y oscura situación con la que se había topado.

—¡Es lo del XY06Z! ¡Es una locura! —Lenora puso una cara muy meditabunda y Cilan le siguió la corriente aunque no tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, mejor preguntaba antes de quedar en ridículo—. Es el yacimiento más reciente que estamos investigando en la región de Kalos, nos acaba de llegar el informe de lo que mandamos analizar y..y...

El sujeto de pelo corto y castaño acercó el sobre y se lo entregó a su mujer, esta estuvo revisando parte del informe junto con fotografías adjuntas.

—¡Pero!... ¿¡Pero cómo!? Una cosa así no es posible.

El sommelier se estiró de puntintas para revisar el documento, Lenora al ver su curiosidad decidió compartirle las fotografías, después de todo él también era un líder de gimnasio y no un simple turista distraído. En la imagen se apreciaban una especie de figurillas humanoides entre montones de tierra. No veía donde estaba el gran impacto de la noticia.

—¿Acaso esas estatuas tienen alguna particularidad?

—Mi estimado Cilan, según lo que revela el informe químico-forense… esas no son estatuas. Son, o mejor dicho… fueron humanos.

De nuevo palideció y casi cae desmayado ante la macabra revelación. Gritó de auténtico terror, ¿cómo era posible que ella estuviese en relativa calma?

—Al principio nosotros también pensábamos que se trataban de estatuas, al menos al encontrar las primeras tres, pero una serie de excavaciones cercanas nos arrojaron muchas más, demasiadas diría yo para una época en donde el trabajo en serie resulta impensable, lo peor de todo es que, según sabemos, las culturas de esa época no se destacaban demasiado por la escultura humana. Entonces... temimos lo peor.

—¿Y... cómo fue que pasó eso?

—Eso es lo que más nos desconcierta, en alguna ocasión descubrimos un hallazgo similar en unas islas al este de Hoenn, en una zona de gran actividad volcánica... ¡Todo un pueblo sepultado bajo los restos de una terrible erupción volcánica! El flujo piroplástico arrasó con el lugar y sus pobladores; posteriormente, el lodo y las cenizas se endurecieron al rededor de los cuerpos creando verdaderas estatuas humanas.

—Vaya, es... perturbador, pero eso explica el fenómeno... ¿no?

—Lo haría... salvo porque en Kalos no hay volcanes.

Cilan no pudo mas que gritar de pavor y hacer como que desmayaba, Hawes tuvo que ir por un poco de agua y posicionarlo en el sillón nuevamente. Lenora también se tiró de lleno en su asiento a pensar y no dejaba de murmurar que definitivamente esa situación tenia que ver con lo que Steven le había preguntado. Aquel nombre sacó de trance al pelos de brócoli, no todos los días alguien menciona al ex campeón de Hoenn.

—Así es, ayer por la tarde se contactó conmigo para ver si podía otorgarle información sobre un... 'arma'.

¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Podía ponerse la cosa más oscura?

—Es bien sabido que hace tres mil años hubo una terrible guerra entre las regiones de Kalos del norte y Kalos del sur, no se sabe con exactitud cuántos humanos y pokémon murieron durante los años del conflicto...

Ahora sí estaba seguro que esta historia iba a dejar de ser PG-13.

—Pero... los historiadores tampoco saben exactamente cómo terminó la guerra. Durante años se habló sobre edictos de paz emitidos por el rey de esas tierras pero nunca se encontraron las suficientes evidencias de que así fue. Por otro lado...

Cilan odiaba la clase de historias donde todos se morían... ¡Qué grima! ¡Esto ya parecía un episodio de "Game of Pokeballs"!

—Hay una no muy conocida narración oral que habla de una 'luz' que cayó del cielo y que trajo la paz al mundo... aniquilando todo a su alrededor.

—Un... ¿Un meteorito? —preguntó entre asustado y nauseabundo de tanto grimmdark.

—Es una posibilidad, aunque no hemos hallado ninguna prueba de un impacto significativo por la zona, pero definitivamente algo horrible pasó en Kalos hace mucho tiempo. Y creo que Steven tiene motivos para pensar que dicho evento... podría repetirse.

Ahora fue su esposo quien pegó el brinco hasta el techo, lo ocurrido con el Yamask tiempo atrás ahora le parecía algo a nivel de "Mi pequeño ponyta". Cilan comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación tratando de recordar los números de los líderes más fuertes, que va, esto era una misión para los de la élite... no, tenían que llamar a los campeones... a los Hoenn Rangers, ¡a quien fuese!

La líder morena intentó calmar la situación diciendo que en realidad Steven no había sido muy claro al respecto cuando le solicitó la información y que bien podrían tratarse de dos eventos completamente diferentes, y sin saber a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba, no podían convocar al resto de sus compañeros o involucrar a más personas. El adolescente comenzó a reír psicóticamente, Hawes de nueva cuenta se asustó aunque Lenora lo reconfortó diciéndole que no se había vuelto loco por la historia... ¡sino que él ya estaba medio loco desde siempre!

—Cuando las sombras del misterio cubren la luz de la verdad, alguien debe salir a indagarla —nadie sabía de dónde habían salido las luces y la música de fondo pero ni se tomaron la molestia de cuestionarlo—, por eso... ¡Es hora de investigar! —tampoco se preguntaron de dónde había sacado el traje de detective o la lupa, pero de que le quedaba bien, le quedaba bien.

Los dueños del museo le entregaron toda la información que poseían y también el dinero para poder comprar un boleto de ida a aquella tierra de mórbidas historias.

No todos estaban viviendo una historia de terror...

—¡Ah! ¡Pero qué vista tan más... hummm... magnífica? —Oh cielos, ya estaba babeando—. Son TAN grandes... tan relucientes, tan... curvos... hhmhmh... muero por METER mis manos ahí...

—¡Burg! —chilló el pequeño Burgsy— ¿Steven sí está hablando de los peñascos que se ven al fondo?

—Si lo hace, de hecho, sería más perturbador.

—Rayos, tienes razón...

—Les dije, mis estimados camaradas, que Kalos poseía varias bellezas... naturales... —como la plaza estaba llena de hombres, mujeres y pokémon, nadie supo exactamente QUÉ estaba contemplando Wallace en ese momento...

Si nuestros no muy heroicos líderes no hubiesen estado tan distraídos (O Volkern en posición fetal lamentándose por su vida) quizá hubiesen notado que unos extraños sujetos de traje rojo los observaban a la distancia.


End file.
